ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Hybrid (Season 2) Trust The Instinct
The second season of Teen Wolf, an American supernatutal drama for Toon'In, will be created by DeJon Flanagan kind of based on MTV's Teen Wolf. The season is plnned to feature 24 episodes. Shooting scheduled to begin in mid-Novbember 2016. Season 2 will premiere in May 2017 . Plot Having taken over as Alpha Chitauran, Detrick recruits new members to his pack. Without Detrick to help Sam, Myles becomes even more embroiled in werebrid affairs, that they find out Sam is really a born Chitauran so hes a alien. Mean While Alexis trains to become more involed in the family business. The fates of Myles, Jacinta an Bennie will be explored a long with two new Chitauarans that are a part of Detrick pack. Sam stopes looking for a cure because there not one is there? but starts and trys to be a savior a Hero. Series Overview: Season 2 (2013) Characters *'Diggy Simmons' as Sam Wolfe, Now a Omega Wolf kind of in Alaric's pack now that he is the new Alpha chitauran but he is still a Omega chitauran wolf.He acts more of a hero this season and embraces his Werebrid/Hybrid side but now he has to wore about this new shapshiter abomanion that is after the Hunters. *'Jessica Parker Kenndy' as Alexis Theron-'''Now is trainning to be a better female hunter like her dead '''Aunt Brittany but more good than evil. *'Doc Shaw' as Myles Sycamore-'''Now more into the hybrid affairs, but he also gets close to new beta hybrid '''Kendi who is in Alaric's pack.But in the Trust The Instict area aka Season Two he will get the bite from Alaric. *'Chris Brown' as Bennie Lyall-'''Now a beta and the frist to be bitten by '''Alpah Chitauran Alaric but has his own a jenda now that he is a Werebrid/Hybrid. *'Vanssaa Morgan' as Jacinta Argent-'''Now wordering what happen to her and why is she felling so '''different when she wake but not at the hospital but in the woods naked.She and Myles mit be a couple this season. *'Trey Songz' as Alaric Niklaus McWolf,Now as the Alpha Chitauran much stonger, much more powerfull also even more funny Niklaus is more formidable than ever.But he also knows even the strongest Werebrid/Hybrid is more powerful with a pack.As he continues to teach Sam the ways of the hybrid in effort to defend against new onslaught of enemies,he also begins to recruit new Chitaruan Betas for his pack.He has 3 people in his pack but then 4 because he bites Myles one episode. He wonts to have a pack to heal faster, and be stronger but he wonts to stop the new threat a abomination hybrid who is killing hunters. But also wonts to show Sam that he hunters have started a war on there species. *'Jamil French' as Dmitri Issac Wolf-'''Is a troubled student and member of the lacrosse team who will be given '''new unique gift by new alpha Niklaus now he is apart of his beta pack. *'Jaden Smith' as Treyvon,'''a kind of shy loner at '''Cy-Creek Hills High School.Ready to show off his new skills to everyone on the lacrosse team but also wonts to show off to the other students. *'Stephen James' as Dre a teenager with an eye for photography and journelism he works for the school's newspaper.Who will compete with Sam for Alexis's affections. An will also get a new unique gift by new alpha Niklaus. *'Christina Milian' as Kendi Cy-Creek Hills High School student, also a new beta in Niklaus's pack. An has interest for Myles she is his new love interst. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Toon'In XD Category:Dark Comedy Category:Television Series Category:DC Comics Category:EC Comics Category:Superheroes